


Fatum

by HelennaUchiha



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Future Trunks Briefs Timeline
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelennaUchiha/pseuds/HelennaUchiha
Summary: Parecía que Trunks había quedado solo luchando por su futuro luego de que Gohan muriera, pero no fue así. Ella también peleaba a su lado sin que él lo supiera. Ella, aquella otra alma ligada a la suya por obra del destino, sin importar dimensiones, vidas o tiempos.Historia totalmente ambientada en el futuro de Trunks.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Marron
Kudos: 2





	Fatum

**FATUM.**

**I**

**ELLA.**

_ A shot in the dark, a past, lost in space. _

_ Where do I start? The past, and the chase. _

**_Falling to pieces - Sia._ **

  
  


Después de esa caída y posterior aterrizaje su brazo derecho estaba a punto de una fractura, pero no le importó y volvió a levantarse. Tenía que seguir peleando con todo lo que tenía.

Se quitó los mechones rubios que se habían escapado de su trenza y se había arremolinado en su cara, pudiendo ver al instante que el joven de cabello negro contra que el luchaba ya estaba formando en sus manos una esfera de energía para lanzarsela. En respuesta, ella creó otra y la lanzó en el momento exacto en que él lo hacía.

El poder de su contrario la hizo retroceder varios metros, pero ella puso un poco más de esfuerzo y lo obligó a detener el ataque.

—Sigo sin entender por qué luchas contra nosotros cuando deberías estar de nuestro lado, 20— le dijo el pelinegro con la incredulidad aun brillando en sus ojos azules de manera hipócrita. La hizo fruncir el ceño al dirigirse hacia ella con ese apelativo—. Los humanos son criaturas insignificantes, ¿por qué los defiendes?

—Porque soy una de ellos— respondió la muchacha de manera escueta, haciendo reír de inmediato a otra rubia muy similar a ella que estaba al lado del moreno.

—Al menos me hiciste reír, 20, pero ya me cansaste— masculló la rubia, frunciendo el ceño hacia su compañero—. Matala, 17.

El llamado 17 miró a 20 suspirando falsamente, para luego encogerse de hombros.

—18 tiene razón, 20. Al principio tus intervenciones heroícas e irónicas eran divertidas, pero ya resultó molesto apalearte; te mataré.

Y dicho eso, 17 se movió a velocidad sobrehumana para aparecer frente a la rubia y comenzar a golpearla. Ella se defendió, por supuesto, pero comenzaba a pensar que era el fin. Antes había combatido a 17 y a 18 hasta el cansancio para defender a los humanos supervivientes de su masacre, y casi siempre ellos se había retirado luego de divertirse golpeandola, pero ahora...

17 iba en serio.

—Ser en parte humana es tu condena, pobre 20— masculló 17, logrando irritar a la muchacha.

—Soy humana, pero soy mas fuerte que ustedes— inquirió, al tiempo que incrementaba su ki todo lo que podía.

—Tal vez lo seas— dijo el pelinegro, con burla— pero no eres más resistente que nosotros.

Y por más que ella quisiera negarlo, eso era cierto. Sus poderes eran mayores que los del par de androides pero era humana, no un robot. No era una maquina que sufriera cansancio, y por más poder que tenga este siempre se verá limitado por su capacidad física.

Con el pensamiento de no rendirse, ella dejó escapar un grito de guerra de sus labios e incrementó la potencia de los ataques hacia 17. Logró dañarlo, si, pero pronto se agotó y eso le dio oportunidad al androide. Una, y otra y otra vez sus puños cargados de ki la golpearon en zonas estratégicas del cuerpo donde no resistiría, y así fue.

Un último puñetazo en el abdomen la mandó a volar contra la estructura dañada de unos edificios. Intentó levantarse, pero la rubia 18 apareció frente a ella y tomandola de un pie la lanzó fuera contra una barda para caer sobre unos autos y posteriormente al piso.

—Deja de jugar y matala, 17— pidió la androide con voz cruel.

—Supongo que te haré caso, hermana.

17 levantó una de sus manos, la cual comenzó a brillar debido a su ki. Los ojos azules de la rubia en el suelo prontamente se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia. Por fin iba a morir a manos de los que se supone eran sus "compañeros". Podrían haber sido camaradas, pero ella se negó a seguir su programación y se rehusó a asesinar a su propia especie.

¿Por qué el Dr. Gero quería hacer semejante atrocidad? No importaba ahora porque ya estaba hecho, pero ella al menos estaba libre de culpa aunque se iría con el corazón lleno de impotencia y frustración al no poder hacer más.

Iba ya a cerrar sus orbes azules sin poder seguir despierta por mas tiempo, cuando el destello azul de un poder ajeno a ellos tres atravesó el cielo, oscureciendolo en el proceso. Tal descarga de ki le dio de lleno a 17, mandandolo a volar lejos y salvando a la rubia por poco.

Resistió un poco más contra la inconsciencia que la amenazaba para poder ubicar quién más había llegado, y cuando lo hizo, un suspiro de alivio salió desde lo más profundo de su ser.

El recien llegado aterrizó cerca de 18, quién mientras su hermano se ocupaba de ella, había intentado matar a un hombre que se escondía de ellos, así que él lo evitó.

Estando el camino despejado de ambos androides, la rubia semi-consciente pudo ver con detenimiento al otro guerrero y sonrió apenas. Todavía había esperanza, él no se había rendido ni había sido asesinado como había pensado... ¿Por qué entonces habría desaparecido por tanto tiempo? Sus razones tendría, quiza para entrenar y volverse aun mas fuerte... quién sabe.

Ahora estaba ahí y todo acabaría.

Su corazón lo sabía.

—Acaba con ellos... Trunks.

Y con ese último susurro, cerró los ojos mientras esperaba poder ir a donde tuviera la paz que le fue robada durante toda su vida.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

_Estoy algo emocionada porque este es mi debut en AO3 y temo estar subiendo mi fanfic mal... pero aquí estoy.  
_

_Quiero aclarar que este fanfic estará única y exclusivamente ambientado en el futuro de Trunks, con ciertos detalles de su ida al pasado, pero no de sagas más adelante porque, sinceramente, me quedé en DBZ y esa para mí manda. Les prometo que esto les gustará, y si no es así les pido me lo hagan saber. ¡Hasta pronto!_

**_PD. Esto también está publicado en ff net, soy la misma persona por si alguien lo lee allá. Simplemente pruebo suerte aquí también. (?)_ **


End file.
